Girls On Tanks Wiki
Welcome to Girls On Tanks Welcome to the Girls On Tanks wiki. Girls On Tanks Is a Turn Based Strategy Game. This Wiki is dedicated to the English version available on Nutaku Description The Heartland War has left the world devastated, four factions are now locked in conflict, in a battle for the the planets future. Game Play In Girls On Tanks combat is turn based. At the start of each turn you will have a chance to move each of your units. Selecting a unit will display a movement grid that shows you how far this unit can move in this turn. If you are able to move within range of an enemy unit you will have the option of attacking this unit. After you have moved or attacked with each of your unit the turn is over. It is now the enemy's turn to move and attack with their units. Once all enemy units are destroyed the stage is complete. You will be rewarded on Speed, Strength and Technique. You will also get a chest containing cards to build or improve your squad. = Boosters At the beginning of a level you have the option to select boosters. Boosters offer a variety of perks and bonuses that will be used for the current level you are about to play. Perks The units in your squad have abilities that can be used in combat. These abilities change depending on the units in your squad. Some abilities do damage to enemy units while others heal friendly units. These abilities upgrade when you level up each unit. The Campaign Map is split into six areas. Each area contains several levels to complete. Fraternity Hills The first campaign area is Fraternity Hills and encompasses levels 1 through 12. The Levels in this area serve as tutorials and an introduction to game play mechanics. Lightning Mountains The second campaign area is Lightning Mountains and encompasses levels 13 through 24. The levels in this area are more challenging and serve to advance your skills with different objectives and styles of play. Sereanne Forest The third campaign area is Sereanne Forest and encompasses levels 25 through 36. The levels in this area are even more challenging. Ancient Ruins of Nimeria The fourth campaign area is Ancient Ruins of Nimeria and encompasses levels 37 through 48. The levels in this area are more challenging. Many of the levels in this campaign attempt to sway the generals of the other factions to join your cause against Winter's Blood. New Nimeria Capital The fifth campaign area is New Nimeria Capital and encompasses levels 49 through 60. Shelter Rocks This area acts like special missions that includes 20 missions. Collection On the Collection screen you will see which units you have available to place on your squad. Units are obtained by completing levels and also by opening chests. Shop On the shop screen you can purchase Creds, Crystals and Stamina.There are 5 different products in each category. * Creds. You can use them for ranking up your girls. * Crystals. You can use them for buying different products on the shop and also for using boosters, heal injuries and refill your Officers perks during a battle. * Stamina. You can refill your Stamina to continue playing the Campaign and also Tickets which are required to participate in PvE Events. Chests In this section you can use Crystals to purchase chests. The chests will grant you cards to be used to build and improve your squad. After your first chest is unlocked during the first area of the campaign one "Free" chest will be unlocked every 6 hours. You can also buy chests. * Free Chest - 67 gems (One free every 6 hours, 2 random cards) * Daily Chest - (One free chest every 24 hours, 8 random cards with a chance to get boost girl) * Command Chest - 900 Crystals (500-1000 Credits, 50 cards, guaranteed 20 event girls and 20 commanders or higher) * Destroyer Chest - 1900 Crystals (3000-4000 Credits, 100 cards, guaranteed level 2 boost girl, 25 event girls and 25 commanders or higher) * Elite Chest - 3900 Crystals (8000-10,000 Credits, 200 cards, guaranteed level 5 boost girl, 50 event girls and 50 commanders or higher) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Game Play